Remote monitoring systems have been known which enable communications between a remote monitoring device installed at a remote monitoring center and a remote monitoring terminal device mounted to, for example, a mobile work vehicle for monitoring of the mobile work vehicle.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an arrangement where measured data collected over a duration in which quantities of machine state, such as engine rotation, pump discharge pressure, and operating pilot pressure, for the work operation of a work machine satisfy predetermined conditions representing actual operation is transmitted to a base station when a power-on switch (engine key) for the work machine is turned off.